Right Hand of Destruction
by XLife
Summary: An agent of God has been sent forth to carry out His Judgement of Mankind...will all of Mankind be sent to Eternal Life? or be sent to Eternal Death? SxA


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion

Several months have passed since the last Angel was defeated, it would appear that Mankind can once again live in peace and harmony. Though not much has changed since then. If anything, life was just losing more of its meaning with each passing day than it already was. Deep within the dark sanctuary of his room a boy lay on his futon listening to his SDAT player in an attempt to block himself from the cruel world that is reality.

'_The Angels…our so-called enemy…what are they? Are they the messengers of God? But if this is true then why do we fight and kill them? Perhaps they are human…were human…'_ These were questions running through the mind of young Shinji Ikari over and over for reasons unknown. After killing Kaworu or Tabris, the 17th angel, he began to question further about the truth of meaning…

"Shinji!" Although, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar red-headed girl.

"Baka-Shinji answer me when I am talking to you. Have you started on dinner yet?" she asked from the living room.

"No not yet!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm starving!"

"Hai!" He responded proceeding to the kitchen to begin cooking trying his best to shrug off his previous thoughts. The girl's constant use of the word baka towards him was something he had grown accustomed to, he would just smile slightly as if it were nothing and do what she commanded, it actually made him feel that people noticed he was around or alive for that matter.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you were going to starve me to death" she commented as she channel surfed but to her misfortune nothing good was on and therefore turned off the TV and passed by the kitchen to see what he was cooking up and getting herself something to drink. As she entered, the smell of a home cooked meal overwhelmed her and could not help but comment.

"Hey, that smells pretty good, what're you making?" Smiling slightly at him

Noticing who just spoke, he turned his head to see a smiling Asuka and smiled back at her.

"Well, nothing special really" responding to her question then turned his head back to concentrate on his cooking. A few minutes later he took off the apron and started setting up the table with a little help from Asuka of course.

"Enjoy" he said placing her plate down in front of her and getting one for himself.

After a few moments to reflect on his cooking she took a spoonful and ate it. Soon after, she began to ask for seconds.

"Mmmmm, this is really good" she complimented

"Uhhh thank you, I'm glad you like it" he replied blushing slightly from her comment

He just sat there staring at his food not wanting to touch it for a few minutes. This caught the attention of Asuka and thought to herself…_'He has that look, something's bothering him, I can see it in his eyes. I guess I should try to see what's wrong and cheer him up, but I don't want to give him the impression that I…I…like him…Oh God what am I thinking! Why would I like him of all people! Calm down Asuka, just calm down and let these thoughts .'_

"Hey, you ok Shinji? You haven't touched your food yet"

After a few moments he jumped back to reality and realized she asked him something. "I'm sorry, were you saying something Asuka?"

"Tell me, is something bothering you?

His eyes looked down trying to avoid eye contact with the red head. "It's nothing…I'm alright" he lied and with that he began to eat his already cold food.

'_Something's up, I know it. He just won't open up and tell me. Does he not trust me? I'd understand why if he didn't, but still he should really talk to someone. I'm not the best person to speak with but…never mind, I'll try again another time, right now I have to think of something…I got it!'_

"Hey, wanna watch a movie after we eat?"

"Hmmm?" obviously not paying attention and looked up at her

"I asked if you want to watch a movie with me after we eat" she repeated but with a hint of frustration in her tone

"Oh I'm sorry, sure"

"Baka" she muttered

After dinner they both helped each other with the dishes and went to the living room, from there they were going to decide on an evening movie they both can watch and enjoy. Though, they never got a chance to even got a chance to make a decision, seeing as how a woman with purple hair just stepped in, tired as hell might I add. Misato entered the living room looking like she had slept in weeks and collapsed to the floor arms and legs spread out. "Oh God, what a day" she stated

"Good evening Misato-san" greeted Shinji politely

"Ugh I'm in no mood to talk now, I just want to go to bed" She replied back getting back on her feet to get a refreshing beer

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's alright Shinji, no need to apologize" She replied chugging down her one can of beer. oh by the way, Asuka, Shinji?"

"Yeah?" they both answered in unison

"Dr.Akagi, wants to speak with the both of you tomorrow, and rest assured, it's not another synch test"

"If it's not a synch test then what for?" asked Asuka sounding a bit frustrated

"I'm not sure really, all she told me was to inform you two, that's all. Now if you both won't mind, I'm going to bed, Goodnight" she said sliding the door behind her

"Goodnight" replied a slightly worried Shinji, trying to contemplate the possible outcomes for tomorrows meeting. Moments have passed and he started to yawn. "Well I guess we should be heading to bed now, don't want to be late now do we?" trying to sound confident

"Yeah, I guess you're right" heading for her room "Goodnight, Baka" and the door behind her slid closed leaving only Shinji in the living room

"Goodnight…Asuka" he said softly and headed for his room smiling

A/N: Well so ends the first chapter, I hope you liked it.This is my firstEvangelion fic and first time in months sine I wrote so I might be a bit rusty.I am writing the second chapter as you read this hopefully I can update the second chapter ASAP until then please Review it will be very appreciated, plus if there are any mistakes of any kind please state them, Grammer or whatever...thank you


End file.
